Classmeeting Lebaran ala Igor
by Fei Mei
Summary: Pada suatu hari Igor memanggil ketiga asistennya dan mereka mebyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk classmeeting ala Lebaran. "Bukannya classmeeting itu lomba antar kelas?". "Igor cuma pebgen ada alasan untuk mengadu kalian!" Tampaknya Igor belum puas akan apa yang terjadi saat Lomba 17 Agustus. A/N: oneshot, rada OOC.


Igor sedang merenggangkan otot-ototnya pagi itu. Dan entah ia sadar atau tidak, tapi suara tulang retak menghiasi punggungnya, dan ia masih terus melakukan peregangan. Ckckck, Igor rupanya tidak sadar umur. Setelah itu, dengan lemah pakai gulai, kakek yang hidungnya lebih seksi dari hidung Pinokio itu memanggil ketiga asistennya yang imut kayak semut.

"Elizabeeeetthh! Theodoooorrree! Margareeeeetthh! Main yuuuuuukk!" panggil Igor.

Hah? Memangnya masih zaman mengajak main dengan cara seperti itu? Anak zaman sekarang, kan kalau mau ajak main temannya tinggal pakai 'ping!' di BBM! Igor ketinggalan zaman ...

Yang nongol pertama kali adalah Theodore, yang ngakunya paling sayang sama si Bos. "Kenapa, sih, Bos? Kalau hanya ajak main, kan bisa lewat SMS!" Wah, sepertinya Theo sedang datang bulan—maksudnya sedang asyik _chatting_ dengan Minako, makanya kesal kesumat karena dipanggil Igor.

"Iya, nih! Pagi-pagi sudah berisiki, aku lagi pakai masker, tahu!" kata Margareth, tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar ... " kata Elizabeth. Igor jadi merasa beruntung ia memiliki Elizabeth sebagai salah satu asistennya, tapi pemikiran itu langsung ia buang lagi gara-gara perkataan Elizabeth yang selanjutnya. "Daripada kesal, mending kita langsung buang Bos ke laut penuh piranha saja." Elizabeth versi psikopat mode on.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: ATLUS. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan**

 **Warning: rada OOC, oneshot. P3 x P4. Anggap sekuel dari fict 'Lomba 17 Agustus ala Persona User'**

 **.**

 **Classmeeting Lebaran ala Igor**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kenapa kita dipanggil ke sini pagi-pagi, mau ada tamu?" tanya Margareth dengan wajah kesal, padahal sangat berharap Souji akan datang ke Velvet Room lagi setelah sekian lama. Huh, mentang-mentang Person pemuda itu sudah kuat, jadi tidak pernah minta si asisten Igor untuk membuka Compendium!

"Khukhukhukhu ... " tawa Igor, sok seram. "Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Theodore! Aku tahu kau pasti sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Minako! Elizabeth! Kau pasti ingin melihat wajah ganteng Minato yang masih kalah daripada aku! Dan Margareth, kau sangat berharap Souji datang ke sini lagi!"

' _Gawat! Kok dia tahu?!_ ' pekik ketiga asisten dalam hati masing-masing.

"Kalau benar, memang kau bisa apa?" tanya Theodore, yang sebenarnya jadi agak nafsu bertemu dengan Minako.

"Aku akan mengundang Tim Investigasi dan SEES ke lapangan, dan kita akan mengadakan pertandingan lagi di antara keduanya!" kata Igor, berpikir itu akan jadi ide yang bagus.

Elizabeth menyerngit. "Hah? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan bisa ketemu Minato, Minako, dan Souji?"

Igor menghela. "Duh, namamu panjang begitu, kenapa pemikiranmu sempit, sih? Nih, ya, kalau mereka datang dan bertanding, kalian akan bebas melototi gebetan kalian. Silakan ngeces sambil nonton kalau perlu."

Ketiga asisten langsung _sweatdrop_. Kini ketiganya yakin, Igor bukannya ingin mempertemukan mereka dengan ketiga pengguna Wild Card, melainkan hanya sang Bos sedang bosan dan ingin melakukan hal aneh. Astaga, ia tidak trauma setelah apa yang terjadi waktu pertandingan 17 Agustus beberapa tahun itu usai, ya?

Walau agak-agak gimana gitu dengan sifat Bos yang sok mengaku unyu, sebagai asisten yang baik, mereka tetap menuruti keinginan Igor. Elizabeth memanggil SEES, Margareth memanggil Tim Investigasi, Theodore jadi babu Igor untuk menyiapkan alat-alat pertandingan. Satu jam kemudian, semua sudah rampung.

Minato dan Minako sampai di lapangan bersama dengan teman-temannya: Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Koromaru, Ken, Shinjiro, Aigis, Metis. Anggotanya masih sama dengan tiga tahun lalu saat Igor memanggl mereka untuk lomba 17 Agustus.

Souji juga sudah datang dengan Tim Investigasi: Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Teddie, dan Naoto. Tidak ada Adachi, Kou, Daisuke, dan Hanako, entah mereka saja yang belum dipanggil atau memang hari ini mereka akan tanding delapan lawan dua belas. Tapi gadis kecil yang manis—ini beneran manis, bukan seperti Igor—sedang memeluk tangan Souji sambil mengintip dari belakang tubuh si pemuda.

"Kak, Pinokio itu bukannya hanya fiksi?" tanya si gadis dengan bingung.

" ... Nanako, perkenalkan, itu Igor, bukan Pinokio," kata Souji lembut pada gadis kecil itu, Nanako, sepupunya sendiri.

"Situ masih belum jantungan karena kami maki-maki, ya?" tanya Yukari.

"Hohohoho," tawa Igor. Heran, sebenarnya dia saudaraan dengan Pinokio atau dengan Sinterklas, sih? "Kali ini aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah spesial, pakai tiga telor!"

"Hadiah apaan tuh? Martabak?" tanya Yosuke. "Kalau begituan, mah, di Junes berlimpah!"

Igor melempar sendal jepit pada putra tunggal pewaris Junes itu. "Cuma pribahasa, dodol! Hadiah ini spesial karena kita akan _classmeeting_ Lebaran!"

"Instruksi!" sahut Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru, yang benar itu 'interupsi' ... " koreksi Akihiko. Cieee~

"Oh, ya, interupsi!" ujar Mitsuru sambil mengancungkan jarinya. "Pertama, kita tidak ada yang ikut Lebaran. Kedua, klasmiting itu lomba antar kelas, bukan antar kelompok pengguna Persona!"

Pria tampan bernama Igor— _yuck_ —itu terkekeh sok unyu sambil memilin kumisnya. "Gapapalah—"

"—Bos itu hanya ingin ada alasan biar bisa mengadu kalian lagi," potong Elizabeth.

"Iya, nyebelin banget," sahut Theo.

"Dan setidaknya kali ini aku dan Elizabeth bisa ikut nonton," kata Margareth.

"Udah, yuk, langsung kita mulai!" ajak Igor.

Naoto mengangkat tangan. "Maaf, kami kurang orang, seperti waktu itu."

"Hah, iya? Margareth, kamu gimana, sih? Tim Investigasi itu kan tanggungjawab kamu!" kata Igor.

"Yeee, situ kan emang cuman suruh panggil mereka berdelapan!" kata Margareth tidak terima kalau disalahin. Iyalah, siapa juga yang mau disalahin?

"Yaudah, kan udah ada Nanako, berarti tinggal datengin tiga orang lagi. Untung aku udah telpon Marie, Kou, sama Daisuke!" ujar Igor, bangga. Elah, kalau begitu kenapa gak dari awal saja dia yang panggil semua?

"T-tunggu dulu!" sahut Souji yang mendengar adiknya akan ikut lomba. "Masa Nanako ikut lomba?!"

"Gapapa, Sou-chan," kata Igor. "Tidak ada lomba berbahaya seperti tarik benang atau _shadow hunting_ kayak 17 Agustus, kok."

Nanako bingung. "Kak, _shadow hunting_ itu apa?"

Souji jadi galau mau jawab apa. "Err ... oh! Nanako, 'shadow' itu artinnya bayangan, 'huting' artinya memburu. Jadinya memburu bayangan. Nah, kamu lihat deh di tanah, ada bayangan kita, terus kita kejar, deh, bayangannya sampai dapat!" kata Souji ngeles parah.

"Memangnya bayangan kita bisa ditangkap?" tanya Nanako masih bingung.

"B-bisa, Nanako-chan!" jawab Chie, ingin membantu Souji. "Pakai lem!" dan semua _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban itu.

Marie, Kou, dan Daisuke pun tiba. Igor langsung mengocok nama masing-masing dari SEES mau pun Tim Investigasi untuk mendapatkan nama pertama yang akan main di permainan pertama.

"Hmmmm, Akihiko dan Teddie!" panggil Igor setelah mendapatkan nama dari masing-masing kelompok.

Akihiko menyerngit. "Hah? Loh, waktu lomba panjat cemara bukannya aku sama Teddie juga?"

Igor mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin kertas bernamakan kalian itu menge- _ship_ kalian." Oke, alasan itu _absurd_ parah. Tapi karena memang harus main, Akihiko dan Teddie pun maju juga. "Permainan pertama adalaaaahh ... ADU GOMBAL!"

" ... Apa hubungannya dengan Lebaran?" tanya Minako yang _sweatdrop_."

"Gak ada sih," jawab Igor cuek.

"Dibilang 'klasmiting Lebaran' itu hanya kedok, biar dia bisa adu kalian. Gak percayaan amat, sih," kata Elizabeth.

Margareth dan Theodore agak merinding mendengar ucapan Elizabeth, mengingat seharian ini kesannya dia jutek banget. "Elizabeth ... kamu lagi datang bulan, ya?" tanya Theo perhatian.

"Kepo banget sih!" kata Elizabeth. Fiks, mungkin dia sedang datang bulan.

Sementara ketiga saudara itu menatap tajam satu sama lain, Akihiko dan Teddie sedang berpikir untuk menggombal seperti apa. Teddie tidak perlu banyak berpikir, sebenarnya, karena bagaimana pun dia sudah sangat sering menggoda ibu-ibu di Junes biar memberi produk di sana. Sedangkan Akihiko, dia galau parah. Dan tidak hanya Akihiko, teman-temannya dari SEES pun tahu bahwa pemuda itu pasti akan kalah telak.

"Siap? Gombalnya cukup sekali aja, ya ... " kata Igor.

Akihiko mulai duluan. Memang dulu pernah belajar gombal, sih, tapi ... yah, mungkin harusnya dulu les gombal aja kali, ya? "Err ... hai cewek, kamu tahu gak persamaan antara kamu dan protein? Sama-sama penting buatku~"

Hening. Krik krik krik. Hanya jangkrik yang bersuara. Walau ingin berkata bahwa si cewek itu penting buatnya, tapi ya jangan disamain dengan protein juga laaaahh ...

Selanjutnya Teddie, wajahnya tampak begitu optimis, begitu juga dengan Tim Investigasi ang lainnya, yakin Teddie akan menang kalau lawannya saja segaring itu. "Ehem! Hai ceweeek~ mau _scoring_ dengan Teddie, gak?"

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"PERGI LO KE BULAAAANN!" seru Yukiko dan Chie bersamaan, sambil Yukiko menyambit Teddie dengan kipas, dan Chie menendang pemuda itu.

"Okeeee~ pemenangnya Akihiko, yaaa~" kata Igor. Yah, sebenarnya kalau tidak ada yang menang juga tidak masalah, sih.

Theodore disuruh mengocok nama lagi, kali ini dua nama dari masing-masing kelompok. "Ehem, dari SEES ... Ken dan Koromaru! Dari Tim Investigasi ... Chie dan Kou!"

Anggota SEES selain Ken dan Koromaru langsung kepikiran: memang sih, kedua anggota tim mereka itu bisa kerjasama dengan baik, tapi kalau hanya berdua, jadi bikin khawatir. Sedangkan Tim Investigasi sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan Chie dan Kou yang menjadi satu tim, masalahnya, Kou langsung _blushing_ gila-gilaan, bisa gak tuh dia konsentrasi tanding? Kalau kalah entar malah ditendang Chie ...

"Lomba kedua adalah ... MANCING IKAN!"

"HAH?!"

"D-dimana?! Aku tidak melihat perairan dengan ikan di sini!" kata Ken bingung.

"Yang bilang di air siapa?" tanya Igor. "Theo, mana mainannya?"

Theo pun datang sambil membawa apa yang diminta bosnya. OALAAAAHH, itu main pancing-pancingan ikan, jadi mancingnya pakai magnet! Astaganaga ...

Saat pertandingan aneh itu dimulai, Chie dan Kou menang dengan mudah. Oke, memancing dengan magnet itu sebenarnya tidak sangat mudah, tapi sebenarnya mereka hanya melawan Ken seorang diri. Iyalah, Igor memberi peraturan agar kail magnet yang kecil itu harus dipegang dengan tangan. Koromaru jelas tidak bisa melakukannya, sehingga hanya Ken yang kerja. Dasar Igor, tidak berkepri-anjingan dan tidak berkepri-anakkecilan!

Untuk permainan ketiga, kali ini giliran Margareth yang mengocok nama. "Permainan ketiga! SEES dimainkan oleh Minato, Fuuka, dan Metis! Tim Investigasi oleh Yosuke, Nanako, dan Marie!"

"Khukhukhu, ini akan menarik ... " kata Igor. Mendengar tawa Igor yang seperti itu, semuanya langsung merinding. "Lombanya adalah MEMASAK OPOR AYAM!"

Keenam peserta lomba masak langsung terperanjat—oke sebenarnya hanya bertiga, karena tampang Minato, Metis, dan Nanako biasa saja. "M-MASAK?!"

"P-Partner!" panggil Yosuke yang langsung bergelayut mesra di tangan Souji. "Kamu tukaran saja ya sama aku!" Huh, Yosuke gak tahu tuh, dengan aksinya yang bergelayut pada sohibnya, langsung saja ia mendapat tatapan maut dari Yukiko, Chie, Naoto, Marie, Rise, dan Margareth. Sedangkan Nanako? Gadis imut nan polos itu hanya bingung kenapa teman-teman perempuan kakaknya menatap Yosuke dengan cara yang aneh.

"Kamu lebai, deh, Yos," ujar Souji sambil memaksa tangan Yosuke lepas. "Kan, ada Nanako dan Marie. Aku gak tahu Marie bisa masak atau tidak, tapi kan kau tahu masakan Nanako enak!" Akhirnya Yosuke pun melepaskan tangannya dari Souji, berharap sepupu sohibnya itu bisa memasak opor ayam dengan enak, dan tidak berujung menjadi Makanan Misterius X Junior.

Dari kelompok SEES, tidak ada yang selebai Yosuke. Minato hanya menguap-nguap gaje, Metis tanpa ekspresi, Fuuka walau pun cemas tapi tidak gila.

"Waktu memasaknya satu jam, ya! Entar juri yang dari waktu lomba masak tumpeng 17 Agustus bakal datang lagi," kata Igor. "Sambil tunggu yang masak, lanjut ke lomba selanjutnya! Elizabeeeeetthh~ ayo, giliranmu ambil namaaaa~~" panggil Igor sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggul—maksudnya menggoyang kaleng untuk ngamen—maksudnya kaleng untuk mengundi nama peserta.

Elizabeth, yang sampai detik ini tidak diketahui kenapa bisa jutek hari ini dan membuat semua orang berpikir ia sedang datang bulan, akhirnya mengambil dua nama dari masing-masing kelompok.

"Minako dan Shinjiro," baca Elizabeth tanpa semangat. "Souji dan Rise. Sekian." Lalu Elizabeth duduk bersila. Aneh.

"KYAAAAA AKU DENGAN SENPAI! Eh?" tebak itu suara siapa! Ternyata itu adalah suara ... Minako dan Rise bersamaan!

Rise langsung bergelayut manja di tangan Souji, seperti yang dilakukan Yosuke, dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan seram para gadis Tim Investigasi lainnya, plus Kanji dan Yosuke. Yep, kalimat itu tidak salah.

Shinjiro dan Minako hanya agak _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Rise. Diam-diam Shinji melirik ke Minako, lalu berpikir setidaknya adik kelasnya ini tidak segila Rise.

"Lombanyaaaa ... MENGANYAM KETUPAT!" umum Igor.

"Hah? Ketupat itu apa?" tanya Rise bingung. Igor pun langsung menunjukkan contoh anyaman ketupat, keempat peserta langsung mengangguk-angguk seperti anak metal.

" ... itu gimana caranya?" tanya Shinjiro.

"Cuma bikin begini aja kok gak bisa?" tanya Igor.

"Emangnya situ bisa?" tantang Souji.

"Enggak!" jawab Igor.

...

...

...

"Gimana kalau kita ceburin Igor ke laut Amazon?" usul Minako.

"AYO!" seru Elizabeth.

" ... sungguh, aku gak ngerti ada apa dengan Elizabeth hari ini," gumam Margareth.

"Tapi aku setuju aja, sih," celetuk Naoto.

"Oke! Jadi mau ceburin Igor, nih?" sahut Junpei.

Elizabeth beserta anggota SEES dan Tim Investigasi, dikurangi mereka yang sedang lomba masak, langsung menyetujui usul itu. Jadi, Mereka langsung menggotong Igor ke kali terdekat, mengingat sungai atau laut atau danau Amazon itu terlalu jauh dari sana. Margareth dan Theodore _sweatdrop_ parah melihat bos mereka diceburin ke kali, tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena bahkan saat Theodore ingin menghampiri mereka saja Koromaru langsung menggonggong galak.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, enam orang yang sudah menyelesaikan opor ayam mereka langsung datang lagi ke lapangan, langsung mendapati tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana kecuali Igor yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di pinggir kali.

"Lhooo, om Igor kok boboknya di kali?" tanya Nanako yang sedang digandeng Marie.

"Yang lain ke mana?" tanya Fuuka bingung.

Lalu ponsel Yosuke berbunyi. "Ah, telepon dari Souji!" Ia langsung menjawab panggilan itu. "Sou? Hah? Oh, oke." Kemudian ia mematikan ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Marie.

"Aku kurang paham, sih, tapi Souji bilang lombanya sudah selesai dan mereka ada di mansion Kirijo, makan ketupat sayur. Kita ke sana saja, dan ia bilang agar Igor dibiarkan di sini," jawab Yosuke lengkap.

"Hoaaaamm, baguslah, aku sudah mengantuk," kata Minato sambil menguap sekali lagi.

Jadi mereka berenam pergi ke mansion Mitsuru, meninggalkan Igor seorang diri.

Dan sorenya, saat SEES dan Tim Investigasi enak makan ketupat sayur, dengan sayup-saup mereka bisa mendengar sebuah suara.

" _WOOOII GIMANA CARA GUA KELUAR DARI KALI?!_ "

"Itu suara siapa?" tanya Daisuke bingung setelah menelan sayur.

"Abaikan, ayo lanjutkan makannya!" kata Elizabeth.

Margareth dan Theodore _sweatdrop_ lagi.

.

.

Yang tabah, ya, Igor!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Halo! AAAAAA Fei kangen banget sama fandom ini. Sama seperti fandom Harry Potter, Fei kangen masuk ke dua fandom ini gara-gara terlalu fokus (?) ngetik dan edit fict di fandom Teen Wolf, walau pun ujungnya masih banyak typo, hiks. Lebaran udah lewat ya? Selamat Lebaran bagi yang merayakan, ya. Fei ga ikut Lebaran, sih, tapi ikut libur (ya iyalah wong tanggal merah).

Review?


End file.
